Réponse
by murasaki x luna
Summary: Remixe du comte de réponse avec 2 folles, la varia et 3 arcobaleno. XS Grosse connerie


Luna: Il était une fois, un pauvre couple pauvre composé d'un père soumis, Colonello, et d'un homme enceinte tyrannique, Reborn.

Colonello: Pardon? kora

Mikage: Non seulement il est soumis mais en plus il est sourd. -_-'

Reborn: Je suis une femme?

Luna: Juste au cas où tu ne l'aurait pas remarqué, tu es un homme jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Reborn: Juste au cas où tu ne l'aurait pas remarqué, seul les femmes peuvent porter un enfant.

Mikage: Ca, c'est dans une autre vie.

Luna: Donc, ce pauvre couple pauvre était pauvre.

Colonello: C'est bien utile de préciser? kora

Luna: Oui, c'est trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès important. Reborn était enceinte de 7 mois et à ce stade les envies c'est pas ce qui manque. Et étant donné que les siennes étaient encore plus spécial que la norme. Et ce jour-là, ce jour fatal, il eut envie de...requin!

Mikage: Assez spécial en effet.

Reborn: La ferme! N'insulte pas mes envies!

Colonello: J'ai un mauvais présentiment. kora

Mikage: Avec Luna on peux s'attendre à tout. Surtout au pire...*prend un air mystérieux*

Colonello: Ca me ressure pas ça. kora

Luna: Je peux continuer?

Tous: *enjoué* .(kora)

Luna: Merci. Reborn envoya donc Colonello chercher du requin pour assouvir ses envies. Malheureusement, le requin était soit trop cher, soit trop dur à pêcher. Colonello fut contraint, pour ne pas subir les foudres de son bien aimé, de voler le requin.

Colonello: Quoi? kora

Mikage: espèce de petit cachotier!

Colonello: Je ne suis pas un voleur! kora

Mikage: Avoue! mika

Luna: Oh putain elle s'y met elle aussi.

Colonello: Je ne suis pas un voleur. Reborn aide-moi! kora

Reborn: Moi tant que j'ai le poisson. rere

Luna et Colonello: Non Reborn ne m'abandonne pas! (kora)

Mikage: Dire-t-ils tout deux pour deux raisons aussi stupide et sans fondement l'une que l'autre. U.U mika

Luna: Je me sens seule.

Mikage: Et si on continuait? mika

Luna: Malheureusement, Reborn avait de GROSSE envies. Du genre de celle qui sont longue à satisfaire.

Mikage: Mon pauvre Colonello, tu dois être fatigué à la fin. mika

Colonello: De quoi tu parle? kora

Mikage: De rien, tu es trop jeune. mika

Reborn: Colonello, ce dont elle parle est la façon dont tu m'as mit enceinte. rere

Colonello: °/° C'est personnel! kora

Luna: Peux être mais en attendant, tout le monde est au courant.

Tsuna: *se ramene* Je suis tellement heureux que la famille s'agrandisse encore. *yeux qui brille*

Hibari: *se ramene à son tour* On va s'en occuper. *attrape Tsuna et le ramene avec la ferme intention de s'occuper de lui (prenez-le dans le sens que vous voulez)*

Tous: O_O *choqué*

Mikage, Reborn et Luna: JE LE SAVAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! (mika et rere)

Colonello: Vous...vous pouvez...reprendre le court de l'histoire...s'il vous plait? kora

Mikage: *le nez en sang (on se demande pourquoi)* O-oui...

Luna: Bon, alors...Colonello fut obligé de retourner voler du requin. Et ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire du stand de requin le prène en flagrant délit!

Colonello: Je suis inncocent monsieur le juge! kora

Mikage: Trouve-toi d'abord un avocat! mika

Colonello: Mais je suis ruiné! kora

Mikage: Tant pis pour toi. mika

Luna: Je peux dire qui est ce putain de vendeur de requin à la fin?

Reborn: Oui...tu peux. rere

Luna: Belphegore.

Mikage: QUOI? mika

Luna: Belphegore.

Mikage: Le...LE? mika

Luna: Belphegore.

Reborn T'as beugué ou quoi? rere

Luna: Belphegore.

Reborn: Je prends ça pour un oui. rere

Luna: Belphegore.

Bel: Oui?

Mikage: BELPHEGORE! mika

Luna: Belphegore.

Bel: Je me sens aimé. Ashishishishishi.

Luna: *débeugue* Reprenons l'histoire.

Bel: Quel histoire?

Mikage: Celle où t'es le vendeur de poisson. mika

Colonello: Par ce qu'il y en a plusieurs? kora

Luna: Et oui.

Bel: Un vendeur de poisson?

Mikage: De requin pour être plus précise.

Bel: Requin comme...

Luna: Oui, requin comme...

Colonello: COMME? kora

Mikage: Oui, comme. mika

Colonello: Comme quoi? kora

Luna: Tu le saura dans deux mois. Colonello fut donc prit en flagrant délit par The Prince The Riper. Il le supplia...à genous...les larmes aux yeux...pret à lui lecher les bottes...de l'épargner. Dans sa grande bonté d'âme...

Colonello: Par ce qu'il en a une? kora

Luna: ...Bel accepta...à UNE condition.

Mikage: Une seule! mika

Luna: Colonello devrait lui donner son enfant quand il naitrait.

Colonello: Plutôt mourir! kora

Luna: Si tu meurt y a plus d'histoire.

Colonello: Reborn dit quelque chose! kora

Reborn: *en train de prendre le thé* Tu m'en fera d'autre. rere U.U

Tous: O/O

Mikage et Luna: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! (mika)

Luna: Pardon pardon reprenons l'histoire. Colonello, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, parce que deux auteurs et Bel armé ça faisait peur, et surtout parce qu'il était con, accepta.

Colonello: Je suis pas con! kora

Reborn: Si! rere

Colonello: T.T

Luna: Deux mois plus tard, Reborn donna naissance, après avoir broyer la main de son petit ami, d'un petit garçon qui avait beaucoup de voix.

Mikage: Voir si-dessous... mika

Voix inconnu: !

Luna: Bel, comme prévus, arriva pour prendre le nouveau-né.

Mikage: T'as du courage Bel. mika

Bel: ...Je sais.

Luna: Bel prit l'enfant avec lui et partit. Il marcha longtemps, longtemps, longtemps, longtemps, et un jour, il tendit l'enfant vers le ciel et dit...

Mikage: *essaye d'imiter la voix de Bel* Son nom sera...SQUALO! Ashishishishishishishi! En l'honneur du requin qui m'a été volé! mika

Colonello: C'est ridicule. kora

Luna: Ta gueule sale nain! T'es plus dans l'histoire! Va faire des enfants à Reborn!

Mikage: YEAH LEMON! mika

Colonello: O/O

Luna: Belphegore s'occupa de l'enfant pendant 6 ans avant de faire construir une tour et de l'y enfermer. Il ne venait que le matin et le soir pour lui donner à bouffer.

Squalo: J'SUIS AU REGIME!

Bel: T'en aurait besoin.

Luna: A l'age de 10 ans, Bel ne vint qu'une fois par jour et quand Squalo eu 18 ans, ce fut une fois tout les deux jours.

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Tu veux me faire crever de faim?

Bel: Bonne idée, ça doit être marrant.

Mikage: Trop doué. mika

Luna: Un mauvais jour, où la pluie tombait, et que ciel était noir, un homme se perdit dans la forêt entourant la tour. Il arriva comme par hasard...

Mikage: C'est beau les panneaux de signalisation lumineux. mika

Luna: ...dans la clairière où se trouvait la tour, juste en bas de celle-ci. Le nom de cet homme était...

Mikage: XANXUS! mika

Xanxus: Qu'est ce que je fiche ici déchets?

Luna: U.U Tu vas épouser Squalo.

Xanxus et Squalo: QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

Bel: Je m'y oppose!

Luna: Mais toi t'as Fran!

Bel: Il est pas là!

Mikage: Alors prends le pigeon, c'est Mammon. mika

Mammon: Je refuse d'être un pigeon.

Luna: Je te paye.

Mammon: Je dois faire quoi?

Luna: *montre Squalo et Xanxus du doight* Réunir ces deux cons!

Mammon: Ok. ROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...!

Luna: Et ce fut en entendant ce magnifique roucoulement qu'il leva la tête.

Mikage: Xanxus! Lève la tête! Lève la tête! Lève la tête! Lève la tête! mika

Xanxus: ... *garde la tête droite*

Mikage: ... *lui balance Lambo dans la tête*

Xanxus: ...*lève la tête*

Luna: Il ne vit d'abord rien, puis, il eut une vision angélique: un pigeon sortit par la fenêtre.

Mammon: hum hum...

Luna: Oups, pardon, la vision angélique c'est après le pigeon. Et tient voila ton fric.

Mammon: ...*prend le fric, s'apprète à partir mais est retenus par les bras d'une des auteurs* Lache-moi!

Luna: Moi aussi je t'aime.

Mikage: Je veux la suite! mika

Xanxus et Squalo: NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! (!)

Luna: Vos désirs sont des ordres! Après avoir vu le pigeon sortir par la fenêtre, Xanxus vit la véritable vision angélique: Un homme apparut à son tour, jurant contre l'oiseaux.

Mikage: C'est partis pour la rencontre de choc! mika

Squalo: Ne compte pas pour moi pour baisser la tête!

Mikage: T'inquiete, j'ai de bon arguments. mika

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Je demande à voir!

Luna: La ferme chose inutile!

Mikage: Xanxus! Sort tout de suite de ce corps! mika

Xanxus: La ferme déchet!

Luna: Se sentant observé, Squalo baissa la tête, légèrement aidé des arguments de ma chère amie. Il put voir alors le plus bel homme qu'il n'est jamais vut.

Mikage: En même temps, à part Bel et le pigeon, il n'a pas vu grand monde. mika

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! La ferme! C'est de votre faute je vous signal!

Mikage: *semble ne pas avoir entendu*... C'est à quel sujet?

Mammon: J'exige ma liberté! mika

Luna: NON! JE REFUSE! IL EST A MOI!

Mikage: Luna! Soit raisonnable! mika

Luna: TT_TT *le lache à regret*

Xanxus: Pitoyable!

Squalo: !

Mikage: Quoi? mika

Xanxus: Rien déchet! La suite!

Luna: TT_TT En le voyant, Squalo eut immédiatement le coup de foudre, pour Xanxus ce fut un poil plus long mais le résultat fut le même.

Bel: Ashishishishi!

Mikage: Qu'est ce qui te faire rire? mika

Bel: La princesse va souffrir pas vrai?

Luna; Si seulement tu savais à quel point!

Bel: Ashishishishishishishishi!

Mikage: La suite! Vite! mika

Luna: Non! Je vais laisser un peux de suspens. Bel! Tapons la discussion veux-tu?

Bel: Ashishishishishishi...Ca dépens du sujet.

Mikage: C'est toi qui choisis. mika

Bel: C'est quand que je réapparait?

Mikage: Tu sais que si on réponds, on fait ce qu'on appel du spoil? mika

Bel: Non. C'est quoi?

Mikage: Dire les choses à l'avance. mika

Bel: Ca à l'air amusant. Luna, il se passe quoi après?

Luna: Un beau combat en perspéctive.

Bel: Avec qui?

Mikage: C'est la surprise. mika

Luna: Bon, la suite. Ils se regardèrent longtemps. Trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès . Tellement longtemps que la nuit fut vite là. Ce fut à regret qu'ils se lachèrent du regards. Squalo se réfugia dans sa tour et Xanxus dans...

Mikage: La forêt la la la la la. mika

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! On peux pas se regarder pendant un journée entière juste comme ça!

Mikage: Si, la preuve. mika

Xanxus: Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est MOI qui vait dans la forêt?

Luna: Parce que tu n'est pas la princesse. Mais t'inquiète pas pour ça. Bientôt tu dormira 100 ans. Putain! VOUS ME FAITES CHIER!

Bel: Qui va dormir pendant 100 ans?

Mikage: C'est dans le prochain comte, n'y fait pas attention. mika

Bel: Je ferais quoi dans le prochain comte?

Mikage: Ca dépens. C'est elle *montre Luna* qui écrit après tout. mika

Bel: Je vais lui demander.

Mikage: Fait gaffe, elle fait peur quand elle est en colère.

Bel: Ashishishishishi... C'est quoi le prochain comte mademoiselle l'auteur?

Luna: *les cheveux en bataille, des flammes dans les yeux, un sourire sadique sur le visage* La petite sirene. *_*

Tous: O_O Euh...(mika)

Luna: *fait encore plus peur* Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? *_*

Tous: Non, rien. (mika)

Luna: Bien alors, je continus. Alors que Xanxus observait tranquilement la tour caché dans un arbre, il vit arriver un jeune homme blond à la frange, un panier sentant le poisson sous le bras. Il le vit lever le nez vers le haut de la tour et crier d'une voix forte...

Mikage: ...Princesse! envois-moi tes cheveux! mika

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Prends une échelle la prochaine fois! Ca fait mal.

Bel: Ashishishishi...Bien fait pour toi princesse.

Luna: En voyant le blond redescendre, Xanxus décida d'appliquer cette technique dés le lendemain.

Mikage: Allé Xanxus, ne soit pas timide. mika

Xanxus: La ferme déchet.

Luna: Ne parle pas comme ça à ma chère amie chose inutile. Et éxécution!

Xanxus: Déchet envois-moi tes cheveux!

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Tu connais la politesse! Et je suis pas ton esclave!

Luna: Le sien non, mais le mien oui.

Mikage: Je peux avoir Bel? mika

Luna: Ouais, et je te donne Lussuria, Levi et Fran en prime.

Les concerné: Eh!

Mikage: Oui? mika

Mammon: Tu viens de te faire arnaquer.

Mikage: Faux! On en à 4 chacune. Moi j'ai Bel, Levi, Lussuria et Fran. Et elle elle a Squalo, Xanxus, Gola Mosca et toi. mika

Les concernés: ON NE VOUS APPARTIENT PAS! (déchet + VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)

Luna: Mais oui mais oui.

Mikage: Mais non mais non. mika

Luna: Bon, je continus un peux. Squalo, étant un homme soumis, obéis et lança ses lonnnnnnnnnnng cheveux par la fenêtre. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en s'apercevant que ce n'était pas Bel mais Xanxus qui avait grippé le long de ses cheveux. Il fut si surpris qu'il tomba par terre.

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIII! Je suis pas soumis!

Mikage: Si, la preuve. mika

Squalo: Je vait te tuer!

Luna: Xanxus! Attaque!

Xanxus: Crève déchet!

Luna: Mikageeeeeeeeeeeee! Il est méchant avec moiiiiiiiiiiii! TT_TT

Mikage: Non mais t'as pas honte de faire pleurer une jeune femme! mika

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! T'as vu ce qu'elle nous fait subir?

Luna: Attends, tu te plaint pour ça!

Squalo: C'est mon droit!

Mikage: Tu as conciense que les prochain comte risque d'être encore pire? mika

Squalo: ...

Mikage: C'est bien ce que je pensais. mika

Luna: Alalalalalala, désèspérant...

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Ta gueule!

Luna: La ferme!

Squalo: Silence!

Luna: Tais-toi!

Squalo: Urusaï!

Luna: Callate!

Squalo:...

Luna: Ahah!

Mikage: Après cet échange très...enfin voila, ma chere collègue, je te serais grés de poursuivre. mika

Squalo: C'est quelle langue que tu parle là?

Mikage: Du français pourquoi? mika

Luna: Laisse, il ne comprned point cette magnifique langue qu'est la notre.

Squalo:VOIIIIIIIII...

Luna: *le coupe* Bref, reprenons. Donc, Squalo tomba par terre, et, comme il avait toujours les cheveux de ce dernier, Xanxus tomba à sa suite, emporté par la chevelure. Résultat, un Squalo allongé par terre avec au-dessus de lui, un Xanxus allongé de tout son poids sur lui. Et comme j'aime les faire chier, je rajoute qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Tous: ...* grand silence dans la salle où se déroule cette histoire*

Luna: J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

Mikage: Pourquoi ils ne font QUE s'embrasser? mika

Luna: On est dans un comte pour enfant je te signal, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te raconterait toute la suite dans les moindre détails.

Mikage: T'as interet. mika

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, attend un peux toi! De quelle suite tu parle?

Luna: *l'innocence incarné* Mais enfin, n'est-ce pas évident?

Squalo: °/° V-voiii...

Xanxus: Déchet...

Mikage: Qui ça? mika

Xanxus: ...

Luna: Laisse tomber, dans ce comte il est muet comme une tombe, mais t'inquiète, il parlera dans les suivent. *onde sadique à l'égard du chef de la varia*

Mikage: Ouais! mika

Xanxus: *la menace de ses armes* Essaye seulement!

Luna: Je ne vait pas essayer, je vais le faire! De plus, si tu me tue maintenant, l'histoire restera bloqué sur la scène du baiser.

Xanxus: J'en est rien à faire, et puis y a l'autre pour poursuivre.

Mikage: Erreur très chere, je ne suis pas le maitre ici, bien que des fois j'aimerai... mika

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Con de boss, baisse ça tout de suite!

Xanxus: *lui tire dessus* Depuis quand tu me donne des ordres?

Luna et Mikage: C'est beau l'amour. (mika)

Xanxus et Squalo: Vos gueules!

Mikage: Méchant! Luna! Punis-les! mika

Luna: J'en avais l'intention. Donc, pour en revenir à la scène précédente, Squalo et Xanxus étaient donc actuellement en train de s'embrasser. Ce fut ce moment que choisis Bel pour monter dans la tour, en utilisant une échelle, comme à la demande de la princesse.

Squalo: *blanc* Tu...tu vas pas oser...

Luna: On parit?

Bel: Ashishishishishishi...Je vais te pourir la vie princesse.

Mikage: *_* ! *se jète sur lui* mika

Bel: Mikageeeeeeeeeeeee ! *se jète sur elle*

Bruit de fond: BOUM!

Xanxus: C'est quoi se bordel?

Luna: Rien ne bien grave, ils ont voulu se faire un calin, mais il se sont cognés en court de route. U.U

Xanxus: En court de route?

Luna: Exacte. Maintenant, Mikage est KO et en train de faire une hémoragie nasal et Bel est un peux sonné. Rien de bien grave.

Xanxus: En effet. Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuit déchet!

Luna: Et moi qui pensait qu'on pouvait trouver un terrain d'entente... TT_TT

Xanxus: On verra quand se sera fini! Bouge-toi!

Luna: Ouais ouais. Mais t'arrête de te plaindre.

Xanxus: ...*hoche la tête, pas convaincu pour un sou*

Luna: Merci. Donc, Bel arriva en haut de la tour grace à son échelle et vit "son" enfant, Squalo, en train de faire de drole de chose avec un parfait inconnu. Il resta sans bouger et la bouche ouverte un moment avant que l'information ne parvienne à son cerveau: il devait protéger SA propriété.

Xanxus: Comment ça SA propriété?

Luna: Oh, t'es jaloux?

Xanxus: Non. Ce déchet est MA propriété. C'est tout.

Luna: Mouais, tu dis ça mais bon.

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ARRETEZ DE PARLER DE MOI COMME D'UN OBJET!

Luna et Xanxus: TA GUEULE DECHET/CHOSE INUTILE!

Squalo: V-voi...

Bel: Ashishishishishishi...

Squalo: Qu'est ce qui te faire rire prince à la con?

Bel: On à trouver un Xanxus version fille.

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI!

Luna: *lui fout un coup de pieds là où ça fait très mal chez les hommes* Un peux de respect tu veux!

Squalo: ...*sans voix à cause de la douleur*

Bel: Ashishishishi... Bien fait.

Luna: Que c'est bon ce silence. Au faite, depuis quand t'es réveillé?

Bel: Un petit moment.

Luna: Parfait. Je te prirait donc d'enmener Mikage à l'infièrmerie.

Bel: Y a une infièrmerie ici?

Luna: Bien sûr. Avec les meilleur remède du monde.

Bel: Lesquelles?

Luna: Pour Mikage, TOI,...

Mikage: ...*toujours dans les pommes, mais fin de l'hémoragie*

Luna: ..., GOKUDERA,...

Mikage: ...*se réveille doucement*

Luna: ...ET FON!

Mikage: PARADIS! ILS SONT OU? MIKA

Luna: Tu voit?

Bel: ...Je vois.

Xanxus: C'est bon, c'est fini?

Luna: Je pense... *regarde Squalo*

Squalo: ... *toujours sous le coup de la douleur*

Luna: C'est bon!

Mikage: *regarde Squalo* Tu lui a fait quoi? mika

Luna: Oh, rien de bien méchant. ^^

Bel: ...R-rien de bien méchant? Je te signal que tu l'as castré!

Mikage: Bellllllllllll! *se jète sur lui mais est retenus par une main inconnue* mika?

Luna: Ah non! Tu vas pas m'abandonner une seconde fois!

Mikage: Hein? mika

Bel: Non, rien.

Xanxus: La suite déchet!

Luna: La ferme chose inutile!

Luna et Xanxus: ... *se fusille du regard*

Mikage: Heu...On peux continuer? mika

Luna: Mmh... Donc, une fois que Bel comprit qu'il devait protéger SA propriété, il se jeta sur l'homme inconnus qui occupait SA propriété. S'en suivis une bagard..Mmh, pardon, Une bataille sans merci pour savoir de qui de Belphegore ou de Xanxus remporterai le gros lot.

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ENFOIRE! JE T'AI DIT QUE J'ETAIT PAS UN OBJET!

Mikage: Laisse, elle est dans son délire, on peux plus l'arreter jusqu'à que ce soit fini. mika

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ET C'EST QUE MAINTENANT QUE TU LE DIT?

Mikage: Personne ne m'a demandé avant. mika

Luna: De plus, en attendant, ils sont plutôt pour la bataille. Regarde.

Squalo: ...*regarde et voit un Xanxus et un Belphegore en plein combat acharné* VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Mikage: Quoi? Moi je serais contente qu'on se batte pour moi. mika

Luna: Ouais, je suis d'accord. De quoi tu te plaint? Tu sais pas le nombre de personne qui voudrait être à ta place, Mikage et moi comprise.

Squalo: Et vous vous foutez que tout soit réduit en miette?

Mikage: C'est pas ce dont tu te soucis quand c'est TOI qui te bat. mika

Squalo: Heu...

Luna: En plus, du moment où y a du sang, un mort et un vainqueur, le reste on s'en fout, on à des esclaves pour réparer après.

Squalo: Gloups...

Luna: Bref, je continus. T'inquiète Squa-chan, c'est bientôt fini.

Squalo et Mikage: (VOIIIIIIIII!) LUSSURIA, SORT DE CE CORPS! (mika)

Luna: Je plaisante, ja plaisante. Donc, Xanxus et Belphegore se baittaient pour savoir qui remporterai le gros lot. Pendant ce temps, le gros lot en question coupa ses cheveux. Pas trop non plus, il lui arrivait encore sous les fesses. Donc, il les coupa, les attacha au balcon et descendit. Quand il arriva en bas il se dit comme un con:

Mikage: *imite Squalo* Mais pourquoi j'ai pas fait ça avant? mika

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! JE TE PERMET PAS!

Mikage: Mais elle si *montre Luna* mika

Squalo: ! ENFOIRE!

Luna: *regard de psychopate perverse, sadique et pyroman* Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Squalo: N-non rien...

Mikage: N'aggrave pas ton cas et elle pourrai faire preuve de gentillesse. mika

Squalo: Je sais pas où tu la voit sa gentillesse.

Mikage: Mais si, réfléchi, elle pourrait faire une fin dramatique si tu l'énerve trop. mika

Squalo: C'est à dire?

Mikage: Elle pourrait faire gagner Bel, faire mourir Xanxus, et te pousser au suicide à cause du désèspoire. mika

Squalo: Tu sais que Pierrefeu c'est pas loin?

Mikage: Je doute qu'ils l'accèpte. mika

Squalo: ?

Mikage: Elle est folle de naissance, elle a 16 ans et n'est pas allé une seule fois en milieu psychatrique. Autant te dire qu'elle cache bien son jeu. mika

Luna: Si vous avez fini, je pourrais peux être continuer la fic?

Squalo: ... *ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins*

Mikage: Comme tu veux. mika

Luna: Merci. Après un combat acharné, le vainqueur fut...

Mikage: BELLLLLLLLLLL! mika

Squalo: QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?

Luna: Le vainqueur fut Xanxus.

Mikage: BELLLLLLLLLLLL! mika

Squalo: LA FERME!

Luna: Belphegore étant à moitié mort, je te demande Mikage de bien vouloir aller le soigner.

Mikage: *des étoiles dans les yeux* Avec plaisir. mika *part avec Bel vers une chambre*

Squalo: Elle lui trouve quoi à ce prince de merde?

Luna: Fait gaffe, elle pourrait t'entendre.

Squalo: Et donc?

Luna: Mon équivalent de tout à l'heure. En plus, je doute que tu puisse comprendre.

Squalo: Dit tout de suite que je suis con.

Luna: Tu es con.

Squalo: !

Luna: C'est toi qui a demandé. Bon, je fini cette fic.

Squalo: Il serait temps!

Luna: La ferme. Donc, le grand vainqueur était Xanxus. Il descendit de la tour grace aux chevux de Squalo ayant miraculeusement survécu à la bataille. Quand il fut en bas, il attrappa Squalo et l'enmena avec lui, loin d'ici. FIN!

Squalo: Elle est pourris ta fin.

Luna: Je te rappelle que vous etes deux hommes, donc je ne pouvait pas resortir la célèbre phrase: "ils véquerent eureux et urent beaucoup d'enfant!"

Xanxus: Je te rappelle que Reborn est un homme et qu'il a donné naissance à ce déchet.

Luna: Merde, c'est vrai. Bon, et bien, je te laisse en faire de même avec Squalo!

Xanxus: Je vais m'en occuper personnellement.

Luna: Je compte sur toi!

Xanxus: ...*attrappe Squalo et s'en vas vers une chambre (oui, nous sommes très bien équipé)*

Luna: Je donne la vidéo pour ceus qui laisse des reviews XD


End file.
